In recent years, techniques for controlling capturing directions have been developed. For example, a technique of attaching a light emitter emitting a blinking signal with a predetermined pattern to a subject, specifying a position of the subject based on a detection result when the blinking signal having the predetermined pattern is detected, and controlling a capturing direction using the position of the subject is disclosed (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). According to this technique, a captured image is generated to obtain a composition in which the subject is within the captured image.
In addition to the technique of attaching the light emitter to the subject, there exist various techniques that generate the captured image to obtain a composition in which the subject is within the captured image.